


Do I Need to Call the Google?

by melodicmermaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, Ymir does not know how to use a computer, Ymir is an old lady who probably likes to drink prune juice, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicmermaid/pseuds/melodicmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the true story: so i uploaded a video to youtube for a friend since it was too big to email or send any other way so i was like fuck it, youtube, (though mine was unlisted) and once he saw it i wanted to delete it just because it was serving no purpose being on youtube but i couldn't figure out where to go to delete it and i was on skype with three or four of my friends and i had to ask how to delete a youtube video the end</p></blockquote>





	Do I Need to Call the Google?

_"Hey, babe. Uh, listen. I fucked up. Like. Probably really fucked up. I was sorting some old files on our computer and I came across some videos of when you were a little kid, like two I guess, and I somehow, accidentally put one on the YouTube and I can't get it off and it's definitely not the one where you get wrecked by the sprinkler and it' totally doesn't already have almost one hundred views please don't kill me when you get home, alright, I love you see you soon!"_

This was not what Krista wanted to hear in her voicemail on her way back to her and her girlfriend's apartment. There were worse things that Ymir could have done. Hell, this was pretty mild in comparison to that time she tried to be sexy and do a striptease but ended up bumping into their nightstand and breaking the lamp after Krista had told her that she wanted to go to sleep. To say that Ymir was problematic sometimes would be an understatement.

She made it to their apartment complex, and headed up the stairs. Before she could open the door, she was hearing some of Ymir's frustrated comments. Sighing, she entered, ready to be bombarded with questions. 

"BABE!" There it is. She hadn't even closed the door behind her yet. "What is the phone number of Google? Where can I find it? There is no other way, I gotta call the Google to fix this."

"Ymir, chill."

"Don't tell me to chill, tell the Google to chill. Why the fuck would they not make it possible to delete videos? What kind of world is this?"

"Ymir."

"I should sue before this gets out of hand."

"YMIR."

"WHAT?"

"Come with me," Krista led her back to the computer and sat down at the desk, "I'm going to delete the video without calling Google."

"I tried everything, there is no way."

Ignoring Ymir, Krista clicked the mouse a few times, and low and behold, the video was gone.

"You are fucking magic."

"No, you're just stupid."

Ymir snorted, "Hey, just because I can't use this piece of alien junk properly, that doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Ymir, you are the only person our age who doesn't know how to use a computer." Ymir sighed, defeated. Krista giggled and stood up to kiss her. "...But I love you anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> the true story: so i uploaded a video to youtube for a friend since it was too big to email or send any other way so i was like fuck it, youtube, (though mine was unlisted) and once he saw it i wanted to delete it just because it was serving no purpose being on youtube but i couldn't figure out where to go to delete it and i was on skype with three or four of my friends and i had to ask how to delete a youtube video the end


End file.
